


Prompto's Got a Brand New Camera

by fmpsimon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OT4, One Shot, Promptis - Freeform, bros hanging out, but wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Prompto finally gets a brand new camera and now everyone wants to hang out with him!





	Prompto's Got a Brand New Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt for my friend--thanks for the challenge!

                Prompto walked down the corridor to Noctis's apartment, like always.  Noctis hadn't lived here long, but Prompto had spent so much time here, that he barely paid attention as he made his way from the front door, into the elevator, and up to the top floor where the apartment was located.  It felt a little different today, a little noisier.  Maybe one of the other tenants was having a party.  It was Friday, after all.  He fiddled with his new camera, running his fingers over the shiny buttons, twisting the lens to adjust the manual zoom.  It had taken forever, but he had finally saved up enough money to buy a decent camera.  As he got closer to the apartment door, he realized the noise was getting louder and louder, until it reached its apex when he stopped outside the door.  He frowned.  Noctis wasn't alone...and it sounded like Ignis and Gladio were there.  Were they fighting?  Prompto hesitantly entered the code and let himself in.

                Suddenly three sets of eyes were on him.  "Uh, hi guys," he said with a small wave.  "What's...going on?"

                "Oh, perfect!" Gladio said, hopping to his feet.  "You brought your new camera!"  He towered over Prompto and threw an arm around his shoulders.  "I was thinking, we didn't get enough shots of my good side on the last photo shoot.  Let's run back to my place so I can change into something better--"

                "Don't listen to him, Prompto!" Noctis called, his tone bored but with an edge of annoyance.

                "Yes, _please_ don't encourage him," Ignis added, glaring in Gladio's direction.

                "Well, I suppose I could…" Prompto began.

                "What?" Gladio said defensively, giving Prompto's shoulders a squeeze.  "He brought his camera.  He obviously wants to try it out again.  What better subject than me, a perfect physical specimen?"  He whipped off his shirt and flexed a little, before crossing his arms."

                Prompto's eyes widened a little, but he was frozen in place.  Ignis sighed, covering his eyes and shaking his head.  "So embarrassing," he muttered.

                "What was that, Iggy?" Gladio smirked.  "You impressed?"

                "He said you're embarrassing," Noctis said from the couch.  "If you want to impress someone, I think there's a couple divorced women on this floor.  They're probably desperate enough."

                Gladio frowned and clenched his fists.  "You wanna say that again?"

            "Now, now, let's not argue, boys," Ignis said, stepping in between them.  He eyed Gladio.  "Put your shirt back on and be good."  Gladio scowled and grumbled something as he put his shirt back on and sat down.  "How _is_ your new camera?" Ignis asked, sidling in next to Prompto.

                "Oh, it's amazing!" Prompto said.  " _Way_ better than the last one I had.  There are about two hundred different settings, plus I got a couple more lenses and--"

                "It's a shame to see you waste your time photographing Gladio, though," Ignis said thoughtfully.

                Prompto blinked, furrowing his brow.  Did Ignis just...interrupt him?  "Uh, what d'you mean?"

                Ignis tapped his chin as he pondered.  "Well, it's only that with a beautiful piece of equipment like that, you should photograph something truly beautiful."  He pushed his glasses up, eyeing him with an almost eerie smile on his face.  "Don't you think?"

                "What did you have in mind?" Prompto said, trying his hardest to be polite.  Why in the world was everyone so interested in him today?  Normally he liked the attention, but it was actually kind of annoying.

                "Since you asked," Ignis began, adjusting his glasses, "I've been putting together a sort of compendium of my favorite recipes."

                "You're making a cookbook?" Prompto said flatly.

                "Online," Ignis clarified with the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

                "So, you're making a food blog?"  Prompto cocked his head, grinning crookedly.  "And you want me to take pictures of your dishes?"

                Ignis straightened his shirt, trying his best to look impressive.  "That's the general idea."

                "Uh, well, I guess I could help--"

                Noctis let out a loud sigh and dragged himself to his feet.  "God, I can't listen to this anymore!"  He grabbed Prompto's hand.  "Let's get outta here."

                "Wait a second," Gladio said, following them.  "What about my photo shoot?"

                "And my blog?" Ignis demanded.

                "You're always hanging out with Prompto--can't you share?" Gladio said, curling his fingers around Prompto's other arm.

                Noctis gave Prompto's hand a good tug in his direction.  "He's _my friend_.  My _best_ friend, in fact.  Go get your own!"

                "My friends don't have cameras!" Gladio fought back, tugging Prompto in the other direction.

                "And they don't have a good eye for lighting like Prompto does," Ignis cut in, putting a hand on Prompto's shoulder and pulling him closer.

                Prompto was overwhelmed as the trio argued over who got to spend the evening with him, each one pulling him in a different direction.  He held onto his camera for dear life, pressing it to his chest so he wouldn't drop it.  Just what had gotten into them?  They were crazy!  At this point, he just wanted to go straight home and be by himself.

                "All right, enough's enough!" Noctis exclaimed, his voice cutting through the fog.  Before Prompto had a chance to react, Noctis had his hand at the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss.  Prompto's eyes were wide.  And there was tongue.  When they broke apart, Prompto blushed, completely unaware that the others had gone still, gaping at Noctis.  "We're gonna go to Prompto's place and do it, and take dirty pictures.  Unless you want to join us…?" Noctis said with smirk, his eyes flashing.

                "No, no, no," Ignis and Gladio murmured, each taking several large steps backward.

                When they were safely outside the apartment, Noctis threw his head back, letting out a heavy sigh.  "Thank God that's over.  I can't believe those two."

                Prompto didn't know what to say.  He was still reeling from that kiss.  The kiss that had happened in front of Ignis and Gladio.  His cheeks felt hot.  They weren't supposed to know.  "So," he finally croaked, "what _do_ you want to do?"

                "I already said, didn't I?" Noctis said, nudging him.  Prompto's jaw dropped and Noctis laughed.  "I'm just kidding--relax!"

                "Oh," Prompto said, chuckling in relief and embarrassment.

                They stopped in front of the elevator and Noctis pressed the button.  He slid his hand into Prompto's a little shyly, intertwining their fingers.  "But...y'know...it could be kind of fun."

                Prompto blushed even harder, smiling crookedly.  "Okay, but, dude, not with my new camera."

                "I didn't mean the pictures part!" Noctis said, scandalized, as the doors to the elevator closed, and they both broke down laughing.


End file.
